Random Insanity
by Amaya-HawkDemon
Summary: oO Read this story at your own risk. It's full of insanity and will probably make you insane too.


Welcome to Amaya's World: Chapter One  
  
  
  
The fire crackled in the fireplace (duh), the Baka Ningens, United corporation seated around it. Why the fire's on at 9:00 in the morning, when it's 90° out, we don't know, but that's fine with us. We hope it's okay with you too. Kebekol and Yukimon sat on the couch, the latter holding a clipboard and pencil. Ongereol was on the floor, leaning against the couch in a lazy tough-guy way. Ryushiimon had her legs folded underneath her, perched by the fire (dangerously close to it, too), and Amaya lay on the floor on her back, holding a sword. The Miniaturized Plastic Palm Tree rested on a chair at a 90-degree angle to the couch Kebekol and Yukimon were on. The conversation was focused around what to get their friends for Christmas.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, I know!" Ryushiimon squealed. "I KNOW, LET'S GET PLAGUE AN ATOMIC BOMB! She wants one, after all!"  
  
" ... you obviously don't value your life," Ongereal said. "Besides, the situation is deciding what to give our FRIENDS for Christmas. Plague isn't our friend."  
  
"At least we're not getting her a NUCLEAR bomb," Yukimon said, scared.  
  
"And actually, yes, she is our friend," Kebekol commented quietly.  
  
" ... help me, Mommy ... " Ongereol whimpered.  
  
Amaya tossed a sword up and down absentmindedly, off in a world of her own.  
  
Ongereol stared. "Um, Amaya, where'd you get that?"  
  
"Oh, somewhere around here," Amaya said absentmindedly. "It's mine, though, don't worry."  
  
"It may be yours, but is it yours /legally/?" Yukimon asked skeptically.  
  
"Of course it is," Amaya replied with a small smile.  
  
"Dammit, you're no fun," Ryushiimon sulked.  
  
"Well, at least I have a brain. And watch your mouth," Amaya half-warned.  
  
"Ouch," Ongereol remarked.  
  
"Not that she uses it," Yukimon snorted.  
  
"Ouch again," Ongereol said.  
  
"Can we get back to the list?" Kebekol asked, a bit exasperated.  
  
"Um, yeah!" Yukimon said, jerking back to the present. "Sure! So, uh, any ideas for Scott ... ?"  
  
"Give him an Atashi plushie," Ongereol suggested, "Neeki'll thank us for shutting him up."  
  
"Right," Yukimon agreed, writing it down.  
  
"What about Neeki herself?" Amaya asked.  
  
"She might like something to do with anime or art," Kebekol hinted.  
  
"A PAINT SET!" Amaya burst out.  
  
"Like your parents would ever let you," Ongereol snorted, puncturing the idea.  
  
" ... You're right," Amaya agreed, with a T_T face.  
  
"Onto Corinne," Yukimon prodded, erasing 'paint set.'  
  
"Demon Diary #4?" Amaya suggested.  
  
"Sure," Kebekol said, and reached out to grab Yukimon's clipboard, their hands touching accidentally. Yukimon blushed furiously, her cheeks being tinted with red, and Kebekol followed suit. To cover the awkward silence, Kebekol managed to get the clipboard and wrote down "Demon Diary #4" while Ryushiimon and Ongereol grinned knowingly at each other.  
  
"I need sugar ... " Amaya said, her eyelids drooping. She was falling asleep even as she spoke. Everyone around her made a -_-;; face.  
  
"No, you don't, actually," Ongereol said, turning pale. He had seen what happened when Amaya got sugar – he still had the bruise from her glomp on his right cheek.  
  
" ... yes, I ... do ... " Amaya answered fruitlessly, falling asleep as she finished her retort.  
  
Ryushiimon stared, then smirked. "Heh heh heh ... " she grinned.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ongereol said, grinning.  
  
"No, we really shouldn't - " Kebekol began.  
  
"KAREOKE!" Ryushiimon and Ongereol shouted together.  
  
" - without Amaya's permission," Yukimon finished for the dragon demon, him shooting her a grateful smile. She turned red and quickly began to put away her clipboard to cover it.  
  
"Screw Amaya, we can go without her!" Ongereol protested, picking up the phone. "Anyone know Kat's number? I want to invite her, and her friends, to come too."  
  
"It's called the 'operator,' stupid," Yukimon informed him in a 'duh' tone.  
  
"How will the operator know which Kat we're talking about? They probably won't know," Kebekol informed them. "We don't know her last name."  
  
"I'm sure they'll know which Kat we're talking about," Ryushiimon answered with a D face. "The one that took over the White House."  
  
"... you're right," Kebekol admitted, giving in. "Go ahead and call, Ongereol."  
  
"Let's hope she has a cell phone," Yukimon put in.  
  
"Don't worry, she will," Ryushiimon said, rubbing her hands together and smirking evilly. Amaya woke up as Ongereol and Kebekol looked like this: o_o-?  
  
Ongereol picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
The phone rung twice, then made a loud BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP sound.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Ongereol yelled angrily. The lights and power went out, and the gang was left in pitch darkness.  
  
"YAHH! HELP!" Yukimon screamed, latching onto something denim.  
  
"Well, apparently someone hit a fuse," Kebekol said thoughtfully.  
  
"I haven't seen Ryushiimon. Anyone seen her?" Amaya asked, wondering who had latched onto her, eyes multicolored eyes wide.  
  
"Oh God ... " Ongereol said, walking into a wall.  
  
"What about Him?" Amaya asked. "Oh, and Yukimon, get off my rear end."  
  
  
  
The lights and power came back on, and everyone's positions were revealed. Yukimon had accidentally latched onto Amaya's butt, and she jumped off with a disgusted, horrified _expression.   
  
"ARGH! KISH TO MAKA! I'VE BEEN VIOLATED!" The white-locked woman ran for the shower and turned it on to the hottest temperature, jumping in fully clothed and scrubbing her face and arms furiously. Ryushiimon burst out laughing, Amaya following suit. Ongereol was hugging the plastic palm tree, but quickly got off it.   
  
"Geez, am I magnetically attached to that thing or what?" Ongereol muttered irritably.  
  
The Miniaturized Plastic Palm Tree sat in utter silence.  
  
"Actually, /I've/ been violated, but that's okay ... " Amaya corrected with just a hint of annoyance and the remains of a laugh, going to change out of the pants that Yukimon had been attached to.  
  
Kebekol, who had been standing calmly the whole time, said, "I'm glad we're all okay."   
  
Then the door was flung open, hitting the wall with a bang. Ryushiimon stood in the doorway, an evil grin on her face and Yukimon's large dagger in her hand as lightning flashed behind her accompanied by a loud boom of thunder. She put her head back and almost started to laugh but the door bounced off the wall and hit her smack in the face. The door closed with a click and Ryushiimon was heard to be tumbling down the porch steps.  
  
"Ow – oo – ah – eech – oof! SHIMATTA, THAT HURT!" She stumbled back in, angry, and growled at the door. She edged by it as if expecting it to attack her and ran at top speed to escape it, looking back at it. Not watching where she was going, she ran smack into a cabinet full of precious china. It all shattered and the cabinet fell down on top of a Ryushiimon who was down for the count.  
  
O_O|| was what Kebekol and Ongereol looked like.  
  
Amaya came back out, with baggy, black, satin pants on. "Down, Ryushii-chan. That's a girl. Ongereol, will you go get the car started, dozo? Kebekol, go notify Yukimon we're leaving. Mippit, you can stay here or go," she said while sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Geez, who died and made you Kami?" Yukimon demanded from the bathroom. Amaya sent a glare in her direction, and evidently it was recognized, because nothing more was heard but a small 'eep' sound.   
  
"Er, I'm sorry for being bossy," Amaya said quietly, ashamedly, fiddling with a shoelace.  
  
"I'm going," Mippit, the Miniaturized Plastic Palm Tree, answered. Ongereol, granting Amaya's request, grabbed the car keys and went out to the car.  
  
"Ongereol-san's right, it does talk," Kebekol mused, a bit surprised.  
  
"Nah, stupid, I bark," Mippit said sarcastically. "What did you think I do?"  
  
"You do?" Amaya asked, bewildered, when Mippit said he barked. "Um ... I thought you meowed."  
  
"What have I done to deserve getting stuck with this bunch of morons ... " Mippit muttered.  
  
Ongereol said, over his shoulder, before the door closed behind him, "You must have done something in a past life." Amaya and Mippit made -_-+ faces.  
  
"I'm a PALM TREE!" Mippet exploded, screaming at the top of its lungs. "And I'm PLASTIC besides! How could I have done any - " It was cut off by Amaya throwing some soil and Ryushiimon grabbing and running out the door with it.   
  
~  
  
Ryushiimon moped out the door to the now-started car, hopping on the top of the car and strapping herself in with ropes she had in her pockets, hugging Mippit to her chest for comfort.  
  
"Why do I get a feeling this is a bad idea?" Mippit asked, but to no avail. Ongereol heard some people get on the roof but disregarded it as Amaya hopped in the passenger seat, beside Ongereol, who was driving. She fastened her seat belt.   
  
"We ready to go?"  
  
"I hope so ... " Ongereol said, impatiently exasperated.  
  
Yukimon, small burns all over her, skin looking scalded, got in the backseat. "Well, let's move it. Where are we going, anyway?"  
  
"The mall, duh, for kareoke. And then … whatever we feel like! BWAHAHA!!!!" Amaya cackled noisily with an psychotic smile on her face.  
  
"Ryushiimon's on the - " Kebekol started, coming out of the house.  
  
"Get in the car," Ongereol interrupted.  
  
Kebekol sighed defeatedly and jumped in beside Yukimon in the backseat.  
  
"Well, let's roll!" Ongereol said manically, putting the key in and gunning the engine in an evil-scientist type way.  
  
Amaya looked nervous yet thrilled as Kebekol and Yukimon fastened their seatbelts with _ faces. Just in time, too, as Ongereol gunned the engine. Unfortunately, he had failed to notice that he had no seatbelt on.  
  
"Hold onto your lunches, ladies and gents, we're gonna go at HYPERSPEED," Ongereal announced, a smirk on his face as he reached for the stick thingy in the middle. He pealed out of the driveway at approximately 95 MPH.  
  
~  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryushiimon screeched on the roof, putting her arms in the air like she was on a roller coaster. The wind roared in her ears, her hair flew everywhere, and her eyes streamed. Mippit, unaware to everyone, flew away and landed in a ditch.  
  
"Thank goodness for seatbelts," Kebekol said, his breath coming short.  
  
"I'm gonna die!!!" Yukimon howled, holding onto him.  
  
"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name ... " Amaya prayed out loud, hoping that her life would be spared.  
  
"HA HA!" Ongereol hooted, pressing his foot to the gas pedal.   
  
"I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR @$$ WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Yukimon roared over the squealing tires and blasting music.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WORK HARD, THEN, 'CAUSE ACCORDING TO MY LAST GIRLFRIEND, I DON'T SEEM TO HAVE ONE!" Ongereol replied, just as loudly.  
  
"HEY, I'M SUPPOSED TO INSULT YOU, NOT YOU!" Amaya hollered, chiming in laughingly.  
  
Ongereol took a turn on one wheel. Yukimon lost it again. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she roared over again.  
  
"DON'T HURT ONGEREOL!!! HE'S MY BUDDY!" Amaya squealed indignantly, protective of her pal.  
  
"I'LL VISIT YOU IN JAIL – I'VE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT YOU'D LOOK LIKE AS AN INMATE," Ongereol hollered back. Tires squealing, the car reached 150 MPH.  
  
"That's strange ... this car's speed only goes to 120 ... " Kebekol thought vocally.  
  
"Oh n - " Amaya and Yukimon began, but nearly bit their tongues off as Ongereol screamed around a curve.  
  
"Righteous!! Righteous!!!" Ryushiimon whooped deafeningly, having the time of her life.  
  
~   
  
On the sidewalk, an innocent pedestrian paused in her walking.  
  
"o_O-?"  
  
"D@*n teenagers," said an old man on a bench, getting out another cigar and flicking Amaya and her friends off.   
  
"Hey, it's supposed to be the other way around, old man!" Ongereol informed him before speeding up once more.  
  
~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Amaya shrieked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yukimon shrieked.  
  
Kebekol looked ready to pee his pants, and had his eyes tightly shut.  
  
"What the - ?" Ongereol sputtered.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!! YES!!!!! RIGHT ON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! DEATH!!!!! BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryushiimon rooted insanely, her face looking like this: XDDD ...  
  
---------  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Plague screeched from within the Victoria Secret store at the mall.   
  
"Oh, come on, you look cute!" Kenyamon said. She, her half-brother (Hoofamon), and Shinmon were in their human forms. Sin was standing off to the side in the corner. The gothic ronin teen's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Plague come out of the dressing room in a skimpy santa outfit---and unusual expression for the dark 18 year-old samurai.   
  
"I LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!!!" Plague screamed.   
  
"You've always looked like one," Sin commented.   
  
"Kiss my ass!" Plague growled.   
  
"Which acre?" Sin asked with a smirk.   
  
"The 52nd!" Plague retorted. Sin snorted.   
  
"That's a big ass," he replied. Ryoko rolled her eyes and twitched her fox tail in annoyance.   
  
"Guys, keep it down, and what did I say about cussing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"You said that we could do it out of the house!" Plague protested.   
  
"She meant away from other living creatures as well," Sin added.   
  
"Shut up, smartass, no one asked you!" Plague seethed. She turned back to Ryoko. "So we can cuss in front of a damn plant but not in front of a fricking cow?"   
  
"That's right," Ryoko said.   
  
"JEBUS!!!" Kenyamon wailed. Everyone turned to look at her. "Everywhere I look there's boobs! I've been flashed over 200 times already!" She sobbed, pointing to one of the many black and white pictures of women in bras that hung from the wall. "I mean, seriously, who'd wanna look at that?"   
  
"I would!" Hoofamon quipped as he stared at the picture, drool dribblind from the corner of his mouth.   
  
"Perverted pony," Ryoko said.   
  
"I'm not a pony!" Cried Hoofamon.   
  
"He is imagining Kat in one of those," Shinmon observed.   
  
"I'm gonna kill you by drowning you in a puddle!" Hoofamon threatened. Shinmon winced at the mentioning of water. Being a cat Digimon, he hated it. His long, white hair barely reached past his shoulders and his almond-shaped, deep black eyes observed the people in the store. He was basically the Supreme Kai in a different form---but his skin wasn't lavender. His piercing gaze traveled over his comrads. There was Plague, Ryoko's alter ego who, unfortunatley, had learned to separate from Ryoko's body and become her own person. Her spiky aqua-green hair was tied back in its usual blue ribbon strung with rainbow-colored beads. Her unruly bangs stuck up everywhere and her red eyes reflected insanity. Like Ryoko, she had fennec fox ears and a tail, but they were different. Her tail was silver with a white crest of hair traveling down the middle and to the white tip. Her ears had white tufts of hair on the tips and on the inside. The rest of the ears were silver with blue wavecrest patterns on the top half of the ear on the outside. She had four piercings in them as well. She had black markings on her arms and upper body like BlackRose from ".hack//LIMINALITY" and had black markings under her eyes like Malik Ishtar from "Yu-Gi-Oh!" The hot blooded 16 year-old was the insane and crazy one of the group. She and Sin had never gotten along and were always fighting and having cussing fits. One time, they had a poker match that lasted for over a week. A winner was never decided because they both passed out from the strain and when they awoke, the cards had been put away. None of them, not even Sin, had known where Plague had gotten that army tank. Her weapon was a grenade launcher called the "K12 Asskicker" and she carried it with her wherever she went. Sin, however, was the complete opposite of Plague. He was sane, cool, calm, collected, and rarely lost his temper---except with her. He wasn't very patient and he was somewhat reckless, but not as much as his female rival. He was a ronin, a masterless samurai. Not much is known about his past. He just wandered onto their doorstep one stormy night and Ryoko, being the kind-hearted one, let him stay. He hasn't left since. He lives nowhere---excused me, he USED to live nowhere. He wandered. He has told no one about his past except for Ryoko. She is the only one that he truly trusts. He's not like most wandering samurai. He's a modern-day 18 year-old goth. He carries a large katana and only uses it when he has to. He's 6' 2'' tall and his black hair reachest past his waist. It's usually tied back with a red piece of ribbon. His long bangs hang on either side of his face and his ice blue eyes were usually hidden under the large, disk-like hat that the samurai often wore, a sliver of the hat cut out so that one of his eyes could peer through. He wore a large, tattered red cloak. Kenyamon said that it reminded her of the cape that Spawn wore. Sin usually kept to himself and stayed away from everyone else, barely getting involved in conversation. He disliked Plague from the start and gets annoyed when someone comments that they'd make a cute couple. (That person is usually Hoofamon.) Now, Shinmon, as I've mentioned before, it basically the Supreme Kai---one in the same. He's a cat digimon and he's very polite. He never speaks in contractions and is always the perfect gentleman. He was a lot like Sin when he first came: quiet and kept to himself. However, after two years, he's beginning to loosen up and joke around. When in his human form, his white hair reaches just barely past his shoulders and his black eyes are almond-shaped. He appears to be 18, just like Hoofamon. Hoofamon, unlike Shinmon, isn't pure Digimon. He's a winged unicorn Digimon. He's pink, but that just means that he's secure. It takes a real man to wear pink, now! He can't help it that his coat's pink, though. His leg feathering, mane, tail, and eyes are sky blue. His wings are pink and sky blue and his horn and hooves are gold. On each of his hindquarters is a jewel with Ryoko's crest on it: a circle with the bottom half looking like a silver crescent moon and the rest is a smaller sky blue circle. In his human form, his blue hair reaches past the middle of his back. He wears black boots, black baggy pants, and a tight, black muscle shirt. (He's a beast! He's got an eight pack!) He wears black bowling gloves on his hands. (The kind that cover some of his fingers and the others are exposed.) He's usually the one who gets hurt the most---mainly by Kat. (Oddly enough, they like each other. o_O) Even though he's a bit of a pervert, he's kind-hearted and a heck of a fighter, despite getting constantly injured by one of our little psycho characters and being the butt end of many jokes. But he's very masculine. His half sister is Kenyamon. She's not a full-blooded Digimon either. There's a triangle going on because she's one in the same with Ryoko and Plague. Her personality is almost the same as Ryoko's: cute, hyper, fun-loving, kind-hearted, non-violent---the only difference is that she usually helps Plague, Kat, Bree, and Aerro on their little exploits while Ryoko's almost always against it. Kenyamon's more mischievous, too. Being a fennec fox Digimon, it's no surprise. She looks a lot like Ryoko in her human form: blone hair with white tips, 16, sky blue eyes---but her body type is different. Ryoko's trim and so is Kenyamon, but Kenyamon's chest is bigger. Her legs are slightly slimmer while Ryoko's thighs have more muscle mass---quite a powerful and painful kick! Her hair is also longer and reaches the back of her knees (much to Ryoko's envy), and is straighter than her mostly human counterpart. Shinmon and Kenyamon are good friends. Shinmon has deeper feelings for Kenyamon, but he's afraid to tell her. Besides, she's in love with Bakura (from "Yu-Gi-Oh!"). But perhaps Kenyamon DOES have some feelings for Shinmon as well? Ryoko doesn't need a lot of explanation since she's already been discussed. Her hair nearly reaches the middle of her back and is kept up in a high ponytail in a rainbow-colored ponytail holder. Like I mentioned before, her chest is smaller than Kenyamon's and she's got powerful legs. She's very strong---stronger than Plague, which is saying something! However, she usually hides her strength while Plague will pick up a van and throw it a hundred yards away to get in their parking spot. She's the more humerous one. She's the peace keeper and Hoofamon messes with her about being short. (She's 5' 1 & 1/2''.) Under each of her eyes on her cheek, a purple Z-like marking is visible. She has a normal-looking fox tail that's golden yellow with a white tip. Her large, fennec ears are the same way. She doesn't care about what people think of her, but she does stress over her fear of being made fun of. Sometimes she's picked on, but Plague usually takes care of the aggressor. She's mostly human, but Saiyan blood somes from her Dad's side and demon blood from her Mom's. Alright, now the characters have been introduced!  
  
Plague spotted Sin looking her over.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?!" She demanded.  
  
"I haven't figured it out yet, but it's something quite ugly," Sin observed with a smirk.   
  
"Asshole," Plague muttered. Sin stuck up his middle, index, and ring fingers.  
  
"Read between the lines," he said.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Plague retorted. Sin smirked.  
  
"That could be arranged," he answered coolly. Plague growled and stormed back to the dressing room to change. Hoofamon sighed heavily.  
  
"Great, now she's gonna take out her anger on me," he whined.  
  
"Look!" Ryoko said, holding up a rather large, white bra.  
  
"FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!!" Kenyamon cried, covering her eyes.  
  
"It's one of those lunch lady bras!" Ryoko continued. "You could measure first down with this!" Everyone, including Sin, couldn't help but laugh. "And it's got cast iron hooks in the back, and if they blow---"  
  
"---Someone's gonna get hurt!" Plague finished as she walked out of the dressing room in her normal clothes and her gun in hand. Her long, red, sleeveless coat swirled around her. "Sin, I'm gonna knock your little punkass to the ground!"  
  
"Little? You're the one to talk," Sin replied calmly, eyeing the 5'4'' psychopathic 16 year-old.   
  
"Bite me, queermo!" Plague retorted.  
  
"Bitc---"  
  
"I'm hungry," Ryoko interrupted. Everyone facefell. "Let's blow this popsickle stand and go to the food court." Everyone got up off of the floor and followed her as she carried her purchase from the store: a strawberry and chamaigne lotion and body spray set for her Mom.  
  
------  
  
Ongereol skidded to a stop, parking beside a large brown van in the mall parking lot.  
  
"It's the mall!" he declared.   
  
Amaya sweatdropped majorly and held her face in her hands. "I can't take this kind of stress! You friggin' scare us out of our wits because of the MALL?! Don't do this to us!" She tried to calm down and looked at her fellow passengers, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw they were all right.   
  
Yukimon was panting, one pupil abnormally large and the other abnormally small. "Ongereol, I will [censored] kill you---after I've had a few bottles of ridiculously expensive wine," she said through clenched teeth. In her Digimon form, she's a pure, snowy white fox-wolf. She's pretty big, too! Her front legs are shaded light gray, and her paws are all shimmering violet. Her large ears are tipped in sparkling violet, her fluffy tail tipped with silver, her front claws black, and her hind claws or toenails are green. She has a black nose and the inside of her ears are also black. Underneath her eyes are two golden teardrops each, and in each of her large ears are one stud earring each. They're made of rose quartz. The dangling earrings in both ears are made of yellow-tinted diamonds, but appear to be splinters from the stars. Her left front ankle has a silver filgeree bracelet around it. She has long, feathery, thick black eyelashes while her eyebrows are sky blue. Her eyes themselves are beautiful, looking like gems cut from a large block of yellowish-brown crystal. They're amber-colored, to put it bluntly, and their pupils are white crescent moon shapes. (Turn a C 90 degrees to the left and that's what they look like.) She has a cute smile and graceful gait in this form.  
  
Her human form is quite a spectacle - someone you'd stop to stare at in public. She's not albino, but her cream-colored skin is pretty pale without being white. Her hair is pure snowy white, even worse than an old lady's! Anyway, her bangs are tipped with violet and the rest of her hair is tipped with silver. It's long, about mid-length, and reaches her waist but is above her butt. Her fingernails are always painted black while her toenails are permently painted green. She has two golden teardrop shapes under each eye, but they're not that noticable unless you're within three feet of her. Her ears are pierced twice and she has a rose quartz stud and a dangly yellow-tinted diamond in each. She has a silver filgeree ankle bracelet on her left leg and light gray armbands on both arms that stop just below her elbow. Her eyelashes are long, feathery, thick, and black. Her eyebrows are fairly thin and sky blue. Her eyes are glittering amber with white crescent-moon shaped pupils. She has a small chest and big hips. Her smile is beautiful - not that anyone knows it - and her movement reminds you of a dolphin's - graceful and soothing. She usually has a bit of makeup on - very light bluish-green eyeshadow and a hint of tinted-pink lip gloss. Sometimes she even wears blush, but that's only once in a while. She has a suprisingly deep voice for a woman and it's cunning and soothing. Odd, yes, but it suits her.  
  
Amaya glared at her half-Digimon friend. "Don't use the F word, that's rude! And you're underage---you'll drink when Candy goes on a diet and sticks to it."  
  
Yukimon sighed. "D@*n it, I'll never come within fifty feet of alcohol then."  
  
"Good!" Amaya replied happily, jumping out of the car. "Now get out of that thing, everyone! We've got SHOPPING to do," she said with a grin, arming herself with a sword and running at full tilt toward the mall doors. Kebekol stared in amazement.  
  
"Good Lord, she's fast," he said. It was true, too. In one of her demon forms, Amaya is an alicorn and can run very swiftly, and even in human form, she's pretty fast. Speaking of her human form, her hair reaches her butt, and her eyes are just like a wolf's---mysterious and frightening, if you look at them a certain way. She has a lightly muscled build, and her posture can be intimidating at times, especially when she's with her team. Her wolfish eyes are bluish-gray with a dark ring around the pupils. They're flecked with yellow, and her friends say she has a "wolf's eyes." Her skin was fair, but tanned from running in the sun. Her plain blue jeans were a bit loose and baggy on her slender form, and her shirt was originally white but now covered with a fine layer of dust and dirt. It had originally been peasant-style with billowy sleeves and pure white, but she had ripped the sleeves a bit. It had delicate designs of small blue flowers around the collar, and the flowers accented a small dagger charm on a leather string around her neck. The dagger was white with pearly, rainbow tints, and very small. However, it was lethal in a fight--especially when fused with the girl's spirit energy. Her hair, which was mid-back length, was so dark a shade of blue that it appeared black. It had lavender streaks in it and it was tied at the nape of her neck in a ponytail, and the hair flowed down her back. As a wolf, she's dark, dark, DARK blue, nearly black with a lavander necklace-like marking around her neck with a darker purple jewel in the middle of the marking. She's rather large and her fur glimmers. Her eyes are the same as her human form's and they glow. As an alicorn, she's snowy white and nearly six feet at the shoulder, she is a magnificent creature. Her flowing, silky, dark blue mane lays over her muscled shoulders like silk. Her cascading tail, dark blue also, is held arched and high, falling on the ground like a magnificent waterfall. Both mane and tail have lavander streaks in them. Her horn is gold, pure gold colored and harder than diamonds and titanium combined. Her large wings are feathered, magnificent, and arched or folded against her sides. They are dark, dark, dark blue with lavander wingtips. They have an awesome wingspan of 14 feet--each wing is seven feet long! Amaya is a happy person by nature, but not hyper-happy. She can get hyper, but only sometimes. She has a great sense of humor and loves her friends and family dearly. She nearly always has a smile on her face, and loves to play pranks--if they're not dangerous. However, she does have a lot of faults and is EXTREMELY modest. (Whew---one down, a couple to go.)  
  
Ryushiimon, a half-Digimon girl who was just plain crazy and simpleminded, hopped off the roof and noticed Mippit was gone.   
  
"Mippit!" she called, "where are you?" There was obviously no answer. She looked upset and ran off to find her beloved fake palm tree, calling him every five minutes. Her long hair swayed in the wind as she went. Ryushiimon has long black hair that swirls around her like a scarf would. Her eyes are glittering jade green and her skin is tanned like a Native American's with reddish tints sometimes. She has one necklace around her neck and hanging off of it is an oak leaf charm, made of red/brown-tinted crystal. She has two bangle bracelets on her left arm, made of bronze, and on her right pointer finger is a small ring with a piece of alicorn (unicorn's horn) in it. She usually wears a coat of some sort, typically a trenchcoat. In Digimon form, she looks like a bobcat with a fox tail and wings. She has a red-brown coat, yellow feathered wings, and jade green eyes. Her tufted ears are blackish-red with white tufts and her fox tail is red-brown tipped with yellow. As for her personality, she's insane, simpleminded, hyperactive, and often annoying. It's highly suspected she has Turretts syndrome, or merely no self-control. She has a heck of a fiery streak and doesn't hesitate to jump into fights of any kind. She's also a neat freak to the point of having OCD. But she is pretty sweet, if simpleminded, as a person and takes odd pleasure in glomping anyone she sees. She's not purposely dangerous, but she has a fascination with shiny objects, so - yeah. You know where this is going. She loves animals, horses in particular, and thinks she can fly. I quote her here: "I AM A PEGASUS! *crash, boom, bang*... I am an injured pegasus ... (x_O)" She has a twin brother, Ongereol, and hangs around with him when she's not bugging her friends. Underneath all her, er, issues - O_o - she is very kind and understanding, always willing to lend an ear or hand. She hangs around Kebekol often and she's quiet around him, knowing he's easily frightened. She actually harbors a lot of sadness in her heart, but covers it with her odd and insane quirks.  
  
Kebekol watched her go, eyes concerned. "Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. His kind, sometimes overly sensitive nature always showed in everything he did. In human form (his present form), he wears a school uniform like Yugi's except it's dark green. His flaming green-gold hair is usually hanging free, combed and parted in the middle. His bronze-tinged bangs are always hanging in his eyes. He has one thick strand of hair braided. He wears one necklace; it's made of rope and a charm with the Japanese Kanji symbol for 'hope' hanging on it. It's made of ruby and it glitters in any kind of light. He wears earrings in both ears, long, dangly ones that resemble Kunzite's in Sailor Moon. They're made of amber. He's 5'11" and is lean but muscular, much like Malik is in Yu-Gi-Oh!. His swirly pupilless eyes are gray and his skin is fair and not tanned. He wears one thick steel ring on his right middle finger and he walks with his head down, in a submissive pose, never looking anyone who passes him in the eye. He has a smile to warm the whole world and a laugh that's more like a giggle. And he is NOT GAY! As Ryoko_Pegasus said about Hoofamon, "He loves the ladies, okay?" Don't let yourself be tricked by his appearance and/or attitude!   
  
Softspoken, calm, rational as a human, he's not one to stir up trouble and will do anything to make his loved ones happy, especially his younger sister Sunlight, aka Sun or Sunny, and his friend Ryoko, whom he unfortunately does not see anymore. He's sweet, shy, and introverted, the kind of boy who blushes beet red, furiously, at the mention of boobs or any female thing in general. Reptiles are oddly attracted to him and he often finds alligators trailing him.  
  
Ongereol nodded. "My sister can take care of herself," he said, watching Ryushiimon go. He was fairly tall, lanky, and strong; it was obvious he runs track. He has neck-length black hair that spikes up in the front but lies flat everywhere else. His eyes are glittering jade green and his skin is tanned like a Native American's with reddish tints sometimes. He has a long scar on his left leg, and has a bit of a limp that's fading fast. He wears no jewelry, but always has a green trenchcoat on. In Digimon form, he looks like a bobcat with a fox tail. He has a red-brown coat and jade green eyes. His tufted ears are black with white tufts and his fox tail is red-brown tipped with black. Sarcastic, kind of blonde, and funny, he's rather odd. But that's what we love about him. He likes girls, food, PlayStations, and writing poetry. He hates biased/predjudiced people, sharks, being lonely, and any guy who hits on his twin sister Ryushiimon. He is kind and brave, but you'd never guess it. He can be really smart when he wants to be.   
  
Amaya shifted impatiently at the doors of the mall and called, "Hey! Anyone awake over there?" she called kindly, but firmly. Kebekol snapped back to reality and jogged over to his young friend, his long, graceful stride drawing attention to his long, attractive legs. (*drools*) A few girls stopped to stare, and he immidiately averted his gaze and stared at the ground, shifting from foot to foot and blushing. They moved on and Amaya smiled kindly at her older friend, who, at 5'11", towered over her 5'4" frame.   
  
Yukimon followed her companion, hair swishing. "Let's go," she growled. "As I have said many times before, we /don't/ have all day!" Outwardly, the sixteen-year-old was sarcastic and mean, rude and nasty. Rather strange but kind, she's an unusual young lady. But she's would do anything for anyone so I guess her weirdness is justified. She likes adventure, swimming, video games, and appearing out of nowhere. She hates drugs, stupidity, and Gameboy Advances. Yes, I'm serious, she has a heavy grudge against them. Why is unknown ... well ... it might have something to do with the fact that they're always being dropped on her head and knocking her out. Besides, she can never win on them no matter what she's playing. Continuing on, she's loyal at heart and is kind but would rather die than show it. She's one of those kind of cynical observers who make sarcastic comments when no one's talking. She does like to have fun and plays a lot of tricks, though. She's always appearing out of nowhere at moments that are useful and/or inappropriate. For instance, if two people were about to kiss, she'd come up behind the female and say, "Heard you didn't brush your teeth today."   
  
Amaya glanced at her, eyebrows raised, but chose to keep her mouth shut. She bit back laughter at her friend's attitude, but again chose to keep that to herself. Ongereol followed them, ambling easily over the ground, and looked around. "Although wine is out of the question, I suggest we eat," he said, and a loud rumble emitted from his stomach. Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
"Okay, sure!" Amaya said, heading for the food court. She had forgotten, however, that she didn't know her way around the mall. The fourteen-year-old shifted anxiously, and glanced behind her. "Does anyone know - CRAP!" Her friends were gone!  
  
~  
  
Ongereol shook his head. "She's hopeless," he said, and took down a box of Orbit from the shelf of CVS. He paid for it and walked out, chewing gum, to where Yukimon stood waiting.   
  
"Good," she said. "I thought I felt myself aging waiting for you." Ongereol scowled at her and eyed the five shopping bags she held.   
  
"How'd you pay for all that?" he asked. Yukimon smirked.  
  
"Stole them," she said, and Ongereol's jaw dropped.   
  
"Do you know - we could get - WHAT THE HE** WERE YOU THINKING?!" he screeched in a squeaky voice (because he's afraid). Yukimon burst out laughing. She couldn't stop the snorts that came out, or from stumbling around like a drunkard. When she got a grip on herself, she choked out a reply.  
  
"I'm just kidding, you dimwit! I paid for them with leftover money from my job. What kind of idiot would steal stuff? I don't want to get arrested." Ongereol breathed in deeply, trying to restrain himself from killing the girl in front of him. But the breaths were also from relief.   
  
"All right then," he said, twitching and one eye spazzing, "let's find Kebekol." He led the way to a toy store, where Kebekol was being trailed by little kids. He shook his head and waded through the toddlers, yanking his friend out of the store. "You need to stop being so nice, you're a little brat magnet," Ongereol said.  
  
"They're not brats," Yukimon said. "At least, they're nothing compared to you." Kebekol couldn't help a bit of laughter and strode down the mall's halls with the two bickering Digimon. Yukimon looked around as she heard banging and angry screams. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
~  
  
Ryushiimon was fighting with a few racks of kitchen utensils. "DIE, FOOLS!" she roared, whacking the metal rack with Yukimon's dagger. (She stole it from her ^^;) "I'LL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU SELL A FREAKING /SPATULA/ FOR $5.99?!" Then she caught sight of a rack of knives, and breathed in in awe. "Ooh..." she walked over to them in a trance, ignoring the saleslady's shrieks.  
  
"Young lady! Come back here! I'm reporting you to the authorities!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Young /lady/! Or should I say young /idiot/?!"  
  
She finally got Ryushiimon's attention. "I'm an - an - idiot?" Her eyes filled up with tears. The saleslady took no notice, and gasped.   
  
"That's - that's - a dagger! G-g-get help!" she told another customer. He nodded and ran outside to search for security. Ryushiimon's wailing tears echoed through the mall.  
  
~  
  
Ongereol paled. "$h!t!" he said. "That's Sis!" He ran toward the sound of the crying, legs pounding the tile on the mall floors. Yukimon and Kebekol watched him go, and Kebekol turned to Yukimon.   
  
"I better follow him," he said, "I'll help calm Ryushii down." Yukimon nodded, but as he went, she heard a crash and saw security guards running. She ran after him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Kebekol, no, I don't want you getting hurt!"she said, an unusual urgency and worry in her voice. He stopped abruptly and paused, then turned around.  
  
"I'll be fine," he reassured his friend gently, taking her hand off his arm and blushing as he did so. He had touched a female's skin! Was that okay? Yukimon didn't look convinced, and he patted her head quickly. *What am I, a dog?* she thought half-annoyedly, but was stopped by his next words. "Don't worry about me, Yukiko." He then ran off in the direction of banging, yelling, and some laughter. Yukimon covered her mouth with a spare hand. He had called her...Yukiko. Her real name. He had never dared to do that before. She felt her heart swell with happiness and resisted the urge to jump for joy. She did smile, though, and a teenage boy walked by.  
  
"Lookin' good," he teased her, and she scowled and kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Screw off, half-wit!" she spat, and ran to find Amaya. She needed to tell her what was going on.  
  
~  
  
Amaya was still trying to find her friends, and was getting more and more nervous by the minute. "Crap," she muttered desperately, dodging a few people. She began to run, not watching where she was going, and ran smack into the window of Victoria's Secret. "Holy Mother of Kami, I did /not/ need to see that!" she said rather loudly, seeing a risque advertisement, and grew dark blue wolf ears to help her listen for familiar voices. Not watching where she was going (again), she ran smack into Plague's back.   
  
"WHAA!" she yelled as she knocked the fox girl to the ground. Her face in the ground, a classic faceplant, she stayed there for a few seconds before getting up again. Seeing Plague lying there, she took in a sharp breath. "Oh no!" She grabbed the girl and put her upright again, bowing Japanese style. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
~  
  
"Obviously," Yukimon said, coming up to the group and Amaya. "Good, you found friends. Can you help us with something?" she asked them, her gaze scanning over Sin, Kenyamon, Hoofamon, and Ryoko. "My friend Ryushiimon's going lethal in Sears. We're gonna need all the help we can get before she - " The Sears department exploded with a supersonic boom. " ... blows something up." Yukimon finished, her shoulders sagging.  
  
Amaya paled. "Oh Kami," she muttered, taking a deep breath. "Um...it /would/ be nice if you could help us," she said lamely.  
  
Yukimon looked at Plague. "Hey, weren't you on America's Most Wanted? Or are you still on it? ...could I have your autograph?"  
  
Amaya looked a bit peeved. "This is NOT the time to discuss America's Most Wanted! If we waste another second, Ryushiimon'll be on it!" she exploded.  
  
Yukimon gave in. "All right, all right, don't pee your pants. You deal with them; catch up with me later." She ran off, leaving Amaya looking at the group of people in front of her.  
  
FIN (for now) 


End file.
